


dreaming of you (and me)

by gasmask



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmask/pseuds/gasmask
Summary: The Felix in his imagination was always nicer.





	dreaming of you (and me)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be easier to digest.. as in, the fic equivalent of cheesy slow motion scenes where felix pours water over his chest and dimitri rips a hole in his pants through the sheer power of horny. i'm sorry that it turned into such a monster. :(

**( i. )**

Felix's crude demeanor made it hard for people to believe him when he ragged on the prince.

Dimitri was glad for that, but he couldn't help the lingering worry that maybe one day things would change. It was easy for his childhood friend to look right through him. He wasn't blinded by the persona Dimitri had curated over the years – that of a prim and proper noble who looked past titles and crests to see the true person hidden behind it all. Dimitri had tried, really, but whenever he smiled at Felix in the same way that dazzled everyone, Felix merely wrinkled his nose and turned away, as though the mere sight of him made him sick.

Maybe it was better that way.

Maybe that meant he would never notice.

Dimitri couldn't remember the first time it had happened, but he could tell which instance was one of the earlier ones.

It had been a late afternoon and classes had ended already. Sylvain had chatted up some girl and skipped training entirely, and the other students had long left. Only Dimitri was left as the sole spectator of.. whatever it was that was happening before him. It wasn't unlike Felix to challenge someone to duel him, but Dimitri hadn't expected Jeritza to humor the heir of Fraldarius. He had given Felix a long, stoic look, before he had given something of a half shrug. They had both picked wooden swords from the rack of training weapons and taken in their positions.

Now, seeing others spar wasn't an unusual sight for Dimitri. Sometimes he was even asked to attend as a spectator because an outsider saw things from a different perspective – literally. But an interest in sword techniques wasn't what kept him rooted to the spot.

It was Felix. That, and how nice it was to watch him. Despite his surly personality, he was undeniably talented. He knew how to move, when to advance and when to withdraw. Watching Felix wield a weapon was like watching him dance. He was, no matter how much Felix himself might have hated to be called that, _graceful_. He was the shortest out of the three childhood friends, and compared to someone as tall and broad-shouldered as Sylvain, he appeared almost fragile. His long, slender limbs and lithe body betrayed just how strong he was, physically and mentally.

It was impossible not to stare. Even more so when Felix moved back a few feet, bringing a good amount of distance between him and Jeritza. His sword was still held out, the grip firm and unrelenting, but his other hand fumbled at the buttons of his vest. Sweat was beading his forehead and rolling down his temple before dripping down the sharp line of his jaw. Jeritza advanced in on him, at the same moment as Felix stepped aside and shrugged off his vest. The dark fabric fluttered to the ground, momentarily distracting Jeritza.

Felix was by his side the next moment. He thrust his sword forward, but Jeritza reacted immediately. Something happened, only that Dimitri couldn't see it properly. He was sure that he heard wood splinter before one of the training swords clattered to the ground.

Felix leaned back, one arm outstretched, eyes darting back and forth between Jeritza and his now empty hand. His training weapon was lying on the ground, a few feet away from him. The blunt tip of Jeritza's wooden sword pointed at Felix's throat.

Silence.

“Again?” Jeritza asked calmly.

Felix nodded grimly. Jeritza stepped back as he assumed his previous starting position. Felix did the same, and picked up his sword in the process. His other hand pushed back sweat slick bangs. Dimitri wondered for a moment whether Felix had ever considered cutting his hair short. His disdain, no, often times it was more of an outright _rejection_ of the norms of his home, didn't seem to touch upon that part. Men growing their hair out was considered just as normal as breathing air and drinking water.

Though, and Dimitri was sure of it, Felix would be beautiful either way. He watched in silence as Felix crouched down to pick up his weapon. When he drew up to full height, Dimitri's eyes lingered. Felix didn't have particularly broad shoulders, but they appeared that way because of his slender waist. The tight fitting clothes he wore every day only accentuated that, even though Dimitri rarely saw Felix in only the white shirt that was part of the school uniform.

It looked good on him. The sweat on Felix's skin made the thin fabric cling to his back. Dimitri's eyes dragged over Felix's back, from between his shoulder blade and down the gentle inward curve of his lower back. A part of him told him that usually he'd stop right there, but his gaze kept wandering, over the curve of Felix's behind, down to his thighs and back up.

He wanted to touch him.

As soon as that thought hit him, Dimitri's hands clenched reflexively.

How would Felix react if he actually did that? Would he sneer at him? Would he blush? Exertion always made the blood rise to Felix's cheek and even when they had been children, Sylvain and Dimitri had agreed that Felix looked cute when his face was all red. A bit like a girl, admittedly, but the soft features of back then were long gone.

Right now, Felix was gritting his teeth and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Dimitri wondered what other faces he would make if Dimitri ran his hands over his body, starting from the shoulders and down to the curve of his waist. Maybe he'd settle there for a moment, just to feel how slender he was. Then he'd move on and trace a finger over the knobs of Felix's spine, until he reached the hem of his pants. He'd linger there for a moment, before cupping Felix's ass with both of his hands and _squeeze_. Maybe Felix would yelp in surprise. Maybe he'd glare at Dimitri.

Either way, Dimitri would make sure to make that expression melt into something else. He'd drag his hands lower, along the outsides of Felix's thighs, then creep towards the inside and dig the pads of his fingers into soft flesh. Maybe Felix would be sensitive there – then again, wasn't everyone? That, and he was pretty sure that nobody had ever touched Felix that way.

The thought was enough to make a wave of heat rush over Dimitri. He could barely hear the sound of wood clashing with wood, or the scrape of boots over the ground. The mental image of Felix in his arms, his back pressing against Dimitri's chest, while Dimitri ran his hands over Felix's torso, along the muscles of his abs and lower, fingers dancing over the v of his hips and..

Dimitri took in a ragged breath. The mental image of his fingers slowly sliding into Felix's pants made him jolt.

He wasn't-- He didn't--

His mouth went dry.

He tore his eyes off of the practice session in front of him and looked around, but he was still the only onlooker. He wasn't even sure whether either of the two men knew he was still there. Dimitri had to force himself to turn away as he brought a hand to his face. He felt the heat his cheeks radiated even through the leather of his gloves.

The flutter of his cape sounded unnaturally loud when he left the training grounds, but neither Felix nor Jeritza seemed to hear it.

Dimitri felt lightheaded when he finally reached his room. He slammed the door shut harder than he had intended to, and leaned against it. His breath came short and his heart seemed to want to leap out of his chest. He tugged his glove off of one hand with the help of his teeth, while his other hand fumbled at his pants.

His fingers trembled when they found his cock, hard and already leaking with arousal.

It only took a few quick, sloppy tugs until he came with a whisper of Felix's name on his lips.

**( ii. )**

Dimitri assumed that he would have to avoid looking Felix in the eyes for the next few weeks.

That wasn't even necessary.

Felix didn't make a habit of making eye contact anyways, and he seemed to have a particular disdain for doing so with Dimitri. Of course he was aware of that, but it was only this time that he became _acutely_ aware of how much his childhood friend avoided him. They didn't sit next to each other during meals, Felix sat far away from him in the class room and when they had to spar, Felix picked a fight with the professor themselves. It was only when Byleth invited them both to join them for a meal that they were forced to sit next to each other. Dimitri tried to keep the conversation light by bringing up some stupid story from when they were children, but Felix merely glared in his general direction and shoved another spoonful of cheese gratin in his mouth.

A few weeks later, when Dimitri had all but forgotten about the _incident_ in the training grounds, Sylvain stopped him in the middle of the hallway. His lips had pulled into a wide grin and he chuckled to himself as he waved Dimitri over, towards one of the windows that faced the inner courtyard. Sylvain merely shook his head at his questioning look and gave his shoulders a push, so he was forced to lean over the windowsill and look out.

“This is a terrible idea, Professor. It would be better to ask one of the girls,” Felix's voice said with its usual annoyed drawl.

“I think it's hilarious,” Byleth replied monotonously.

“Your face does not match your expression,” Felix hissed.

“Your movements do not match the rhythm.” Byleth clapped their hands and shook their head. “Once more, from the beginning.”

“_Professor_.”

Dimitri watched as Felix tilted his head back with an annoyed sigh. Byleth clapped their hands again and he followed, begrudgingly, to the starting position.

“I can't believe they're really going through with this,” Sylvain muttered next to Dimitri, followed by a barely concealed chuckle. “Do you think he's really going to dance for us in the future? I feel like he'd lower our morale if he did that while glaring at us like that.”

“Or maybe he'll scare us so much that we come out victorious,” Dimitri mused. His voice sounded distant in his own ears. This was the first time in a few weeks that he watched Felix. So far, he had avoided it out of fear of his own thoughts going haywire again.

“Did you know,” Sylvain began, “that other cultures have different outfits for dancers? I mean, of course they do, but they can look _vastly_ different.” He performed some sort of cupping motion in front of his chest. “Like, ass out, tits out, that kind of thing.”

Oh.

Dimitri felt the back of his neck prickle with heat as he looked down at Felix again. His mind conjured the image of Felix dressed in sheer silks that barely covered anything. His wrists and ankles were adorned with bangles that jingled whenever he moved his arms. A pathetically tiny piece of fabric covered his lower abdomen, just enough so he wouldn't flash anyone who happened to lay their eyes on him.

“Were my services of use?” the Felix in his imagination asked. He moved closer, accompanied by the jingle of his jewelry, until he was right in front of Dimitri. Up close, the sheer silk offered almost no cover at all. Dimitri's eyes lingered on the stiff peak of a nipple, before he forced himself to look up at the pretty face of the dancer in front of him.

“You were incredibly helpful, Felix,” he replied. He leaned back in his chair and opened his arms, as though inviting Felix into a hug. “Why don't you come and take a seat?”

Felix tilted his head to the side, making dark locks spill over his narrow shoulder. Then, apparently deciding that this was a good idea, he turned around and lowered himself in Dimitri's lap. Dimitri's hand came up to grasp him by the waist and pulled him down the last few inches they were apart. Felix made a surprised noise at that, but his lips had already curved into a smile when he tilted his head to the side to be able to look at Dimitri.

“It seems the excitement of the battle hasn't left you yet,” he said, followed by a grinding motion that pushed the outline of Dimitri's cock harder against the crease of Felix's ass. It punched a low groan from Dimitri, fingers gripping harder at the dancer's narrow waist.

“No,” he admitted after a moment, “It seems it hasn't.” There was a pause in which he leaned in close to Felix's ear. “Maybe you can help with that?”

He bucked his hips against Felix's backside and the motion made Felix squirm in his lap. Dimitri's fingers trailed along Felix's side, until they found an opening in the silks. He slipped underneath the fabric and rubbed the pad of a calloused thumb over Felix's nipple. The dancer gasped.

“I guess,” he began and rocked his hips against him, “I have no other choice.”

Dimitri didn't reply to this. His hips jerked forward and against the firm flesh of Felix's ass, and Felix ground down against him. The sound of their ragged breaths filled the room, until sweat began to build on Dimitri's forehead. Felix's slender fingers curled into his blond hair and tugged at it. The prickle of paint sent another wave of arousal through him and made his movements grow more frantic.

“D-dimitri,” Felix called out weakly. His hand moved between his thighs and pulled at the fabric covering him there. His erection was tenting it and there was a wet spot beginning to form where his tip pressed against the cloth. Dimitri watched as he pulled himself free and he could feel himself drip with arousal at the sight of the dancer's stiff cock.

Without another word, he knocked Felix's hand away. It made the dancer whine, but the sound quickly morphed into a moan when Dimitri's fingers wrapped around his erection. His hand stroked him in time with the grinding motion of his still covered cock against Felix's ass. A pinch to his nipple made him jolt and had him push back harder.

It was all the additional stimulation Dimitri needed. He came with a barely concealed grunt, spilling his release in his pants, but he didn't stop moving until he could feel Felix's movements become more frantic. He pushed harder into Dimitri's hand, until the prince's hand stilled and the only pleasure he received was from his own hips jerking forward and thrusting into the tight grip of fingers around his flesh.

Dimitri blinked.

He wasn't sure what it was that had pulled him back to reality. Byleth was still standing there, but the clapping of hands had stopped and they were now talking to Felix. Felix, who was facing the window Dimitri was standing at. Felix, who had furrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms over his chest.

He was staring up at Dimitri with a look that could have killed anyone who wasn't used to it.

Dimitri pulled away and took a few steps back, until he was sure Felix couldn't see him anymore from down below. Then, without even wondering just where the hell Sylvain had wandered off to, he stumbled back towards his room.

His pants felt uncomfortably tight.

**( iii. )**

The Felix in his imagination was always nicer than the real Felix. The realization made Dimitri hold his breath as he stared up at the ceiling. His hand had stopped his descent and was now lingering there, at the hem of his pants, unsure whether it should move on or not.

It was a typical Saturday night. Dimitri was done with his chores for the day and he had settled in his bed with a book. But he couldn't focus on the letters in front of him and his thoughts kept straying off. To Felix, because that's what they always did these days. His thoughts about the other boy had slowly turned to darker territories and before long, Dimitri found himself feeling restless with excitement. He had kicked off his blankets and closed his eyes, while he allowed his hand and thoughts to wander.

The real Felix was, simply put, a jerk. Maybe that was the reason why Dimitri couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to reduce that frowning, glaring face into an expression of pure lust. He wanted to strip away any inhibitions Felix might have and unravel him until all that was left was the basest of needs. The hunger to be touched by Dimitri until his desire peaked and he found release.

Dimitri huffed out a breath and his hand slipped past the hem of his pants. His cock was already half erect and it took only a few more touches to stroke it to complete hardness.

In his mind, he wasn't touching himself.

He was touching Felix.

His arms were stretched over his head, the wrists bound with a sturdy strip of some fabric and then affixed to the long metal pole that connected the two bed posts. He looked up at Dimitri, brows drawn together tightly. A blush dusted his cheeks.

“I will kill you,” he growled.

“You don't really mean that,” Dimitri replied with a sing song in his voice. He allowed his hand to press against the bulge in Felix's pants and Felix hissed in response. His hips jolted up, towards the touch, but Dimitri paid no attention to it. Instead, he took his time undoing Felix's belt, before moving on to the buttons of his pants. He thought he could feel Felix grow even harder underneath his fingers, but he didn't comment on it. The sight of that erection was enough to make Dimitri's throat go dry. It would be difficult to say anything like that.

Once he had discarded Felix's pants, he sat back on his heels.

Felix was beautiful. His hair, no longer held together by a hair tie, fanned out on the pillow below his head. His shirt was unbuttoned and revealing the flat plane of his chest and stomach. The sharp v of his hips seemed to point Dimitri's gaze lower, to where his cock was, fully hard and begging for attention. Dimitri reached out and pushed at his thighs, forcing Felix's legs to open farther.

“Oi--” Felix began, but it turned into a startled gasp when Dimitri wrapped a hand around him and squeezed. He jerked into the grip.

“Look at you, all hard and begging for me to touch you,” Dimitri mumbled. His thumb rubbed at a spot right underneath the head of his cock. It had Felix arch his back and his toes curled against the sheets below them.

“Shut _up_,” Felix hissed through gritted teeth. The blush on his cheeks seemed to darken when Dimitri met his eyes, and he looked away quickly.

Dimitri clicked his tongue in annoyance. He saved his reply and instead focused on touching Felix. He trailed fingers down the underside of his cock and back up, squeezed his balls just to elicit a startled reaction from the other boy, let his thumb rub over his perineum and watched Felix give a full body shudder. He seemed to enjoy it when Dimitri trailed his fingers through the clear beads oozing from his tip, and his hips stuttered forward whenever Dimitri stroked him with a slow and firm grip, from base to tip, and forced him to spill even more liquid.

By the time Dimitri was done exploring Felix's cock, Felix was trembling underneath him. His face was a lush shade of red, his eyes glassy and unfocused, and the skin on his neck and chest had reddened. His nipples were stiff without Dimitri having touched them, which in turn only seemed to invite Dimitri to pinch one of them.

Felix let out a pathetic whine. His head lolled to the side and he spread his legs further, opening up for Dimitri. Heat rushed down Dimitri's back and between his thighs at the mere sight of it.

“Just--” Felix's voice called out to him, thick with need and desperation, “Just _touch_ me already.”

“What do you want me to do?” Dimitri asked, voice barely audible over the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

Felix squeezed his eyes shut. “Make me cum,” was the breathless reply.

Dimitri came with a grunt. Cum splattered against his stomach and over his fingers, making him acutely aware of the fact that he was alone in his bed.

It took a moment for him to come down from his high. His gaze dragged over towards the wall, wondering quietly for a moment what Felix was doing right now. Maybe he was still practicing for the dance competition.

Dimitri fought down the urge to get up and check on him, and instead moved to grab a towel from his dresser.

Maybe he'd try and talk to Felix after the ball.

**( iv. )**

It had been a simple question in the middle of a strategy meeting.

It had to have been the first time he had felt anything like that.

During those five years before the professor's return, as well as during the months after they had come back, Dimitri had never.. _felt_ the way he did now. The thought of anything like _that_ hadn't even crossed his mind, really.

So, when Felix had looked up from his copy of the report, and had turned to look at him to speak directly to him –

“What do you think, Dimitri?”

– it had kickstarted a whole slew of emotions. Confusion. Surprise. As well as something darker, something a bit more.. shameful. He had stared at Felix, mouth ajar, and it had taken him a full moment to finally react and give some halfhearted opinion regarding their next move in the war.

After the meeting, Dimitri had retreated to his chambers, feeling both confused and strangely focused at once.

_Dimitri_. He was sure the last time he had heard his name come over Felix's lips had been when they had been children. He still remembered the Felix of back then – a clingy, emotional child, who cried easily and needed a lot of attention from both him and Sylvain.

It sounded completely different when it came out of adult Felix's mouth. His voice was deeper now, a rough and gravelly symphony that had sent shivers down Dimitri's spine on more than one occasion.

He had imagined what it would sound like, of course, but now reality had given him this information so easily and unexpectedly that he didn't know what to do with it.

_Dimitri._

He wanted to hear it more often. That was the one thing he could decide on by the time he reached his room. He slumped down on his bed, still fully dressed, and his eyes bore holes into the ceiling above him without seeing anything.

_Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri._

The more he thought about it, the more the sound of that voice began to warp in his head. There was a breathless edge to it, even a slight tremble. Before his mind's eye, Felix lay underneath him, naked, blushing, _vulnerable_. His clothes were off, his hair was a mess, his fingers dug into the muscles of Dimitri's upper arms.

“I want you, Dimitri,” Felix said and his voice sounded different, almost insecure. Skin slid over sheets as he shifted on the bed. His legs fell open and one of his hands moved lower, hooked under his knee and pulled his thigh towards his chest. Dimitri took in a sharp breath when Felix offered himself to him like that. “Please, Dimitri.”

“Felix..” He leaned in close to press a quick kiss to Felix's lips. For a moment he thought he could feel the tremble of a lower lip. When he pulled away, he gave Felix a questioning look. Felix returned it for a split second, before he looked away.

“I..” he began, paused, and took a deep breath. He looked back at Dimitri and the deep red of his cheeks seemed to have intensified. “I've never done this before, Dimitri.”

His release took him by surprise. Dimitri gasped, startled, when he felt his orgasm wash over him like a wave crashing against the side of a cliff. Hot cum spilled over his fingers and, as he realized a moment later, the dark fabric of his pants.

He held his breath for a moment, as though waiting for someone to run up to his room and knock at the door, worried that something might have happened.

But nobody appeared.

Only then, after another moment of listening intently to the silence of the room, Dimitri exhaled quietly and allowed himself to relax against the sheets. His eyes fell shut and he brought his clean hand to his forehead, pushing back his messy bangs.

Five years later and Felix still invaded his thoughts.

**( v. )**

He knew it was irrational, no, outright _stupid_ to read so much into it. Dimitri knew, and yet he couldn't bring his thoughts to stop straying away from the topic of today's meeting. Felix hadn't even looked at him when they had walked past each other in the hallway earlier. He had merely slowed down his steps and said something to him, in a murmur so low that only Dimitri had heard it.

“I'll be waiting in your room later.”

It meant nothing because it hadn't been the first time they had agreed to meet up that way. _They_ meaning Dimitri, Felix and Sylvain. In an attempt to make up for the time they had lost during their childhood, they had all agreed to spend more time together. They would meet at least once a week just to hang out with each other. Sometimes they talked endlessly about things that had happened back at the Officer's Academy. It was a nice break from the cruel reality of the war that they were dealing with every day.

Which was exactly _why_ it was so uncalled for to imagine such terrible, terrible things. To wish that Felix meant more with those words. To wonder just what would happen if Sylvain were too busy to meet them, just for one single evening.

Maybe he would come back to his room and discover Felix waiting for him there.

In his imagination, Felix was naked and his long, dark hair spilled over his pale shoulders. He leaned back when Dimitri walked in, a soft smile curving his lips.

“I was starting to get bored playing with myself,” he said and he tilted his head to the side, knowing fully well that Dimitri could never withstand the allure of his pretty, unmarked neck.

“I'll make it up to you,” Dimitri replied hastily. He was already stepping forward and undoing the clasps of his cape as he walked. The fabric and furs hit the floor on his way to the bed, followed by his top and his gloves. His pants were already undone when he finally climbed into the bed.

He pushed away the blanket, exposing Felix's naked body to both the chilly air inside the bedroom and Dimitri's hungry eyes. His gaze roamed over skin that was covered in old, healed wounds, both from training and battles. He would make sure to leave other marks there tonight – better ones, ones that would fade over the course of a few weeks but that would nonetheless bring joy to Felix whenever he saw or felt them.

“What are you waiting for?” Felix asked with an impatient tone in his voice.

Dimitri's gaze snapped up and locked with Felix's. Then, without warning, he grabbed at his lover's waist and flipped him over. Felix let out a startled yelp when he was pushed face first into the blankets, but he didn't seem too offended. He looked over his shoulder, the action making his back arch.

“Such beastly behavior,” he found.

Dimitri growled as he pushed his pants down with one hand and used his other to pull Felix closer by the hips. Felix's head fell forward and against the sheets when Dimitri began to push into him. He met little to no resistance.

“Good boy,” he muttered breathlessly. Felix always made sure to be thorough with his preparations. Dimitri leaned forward and grazed his teeth over the back of Felix's neck. It made Felix tremble underneath him.

“Oi. Dimitri.” The back of Felix's hand slapped against his upper arm and pulled him out of his thoughts.

Dimitri blinked. The seats across from him where empty, as where all the other chairs to his left and right.

“The meeting is over,” Felix explained when he noticed the confused look on Dimitri's face. His eyebrows furrowed. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Dimitri replied immediately. He cleared his throat and moved his hands to the piles of papers in front of him. He was terribly aware of the tightness in his pants and the heat rushing through his veins. Having Felix this close to him only made it worse. Not to mention that there was no way for him to get up and out of this room without anyone seeing that he was fully hard.

“I just want to go over some numbers. For rations. In the remote villages. I do this best when I'm alone.” Dimitri didn't look at Felix, in hopes that it would make it seem as though it was a completely normal thing for him to do such things. He didn't really enjoy having to do anything with numbers. The error margin was just too big for his tastes.

“Alright. Sylvain and I decided to go to the dining hall anyways.” He paused, before he added, “Are you still up for tonight?”

“Of course.” Dimitri finally looked up. His lips pulled into a gentle smile as he looked at Felix's face, the questioning expression never fully leaving his friend. “I'm looking forward to it.”

He would just have to find a place where he could get off in peace before that.

**( v. + i. )**

“You're going to miss your own coronation,” Felix's voice whispered softly into his ear. His fingers threaded through blond hair, until they reached the back of Dimitri's neck and settled there. Dimitri made a small noise as he nuzzled into the spot where Felix's shoulder met the side of his neck.

“I don't care,” he said after another moment of soaking in the warmth radiating from Felix's body. It had taken him so long to muster up the courage to finally come clean about his feelings. He wouldn't allow something as minuscule as a coronation to interrupt their alone time together.

“Your subjects will,” Felix replied. There was a weak push, but Dimitri didn't move. He only did when Felix all but shoved him off of him and onto his back.

“But--” Dimitri began, but Felix interrupted him.

“Forcing responsibilities on me while neglecting your own makes you look bad, Your Majesty,” Felix said as he began to sit up.

Dimitri's mouth went dry when Felix swung a leg over his body, until his knee dug into the mattress on the other side of Dimitri's hip. His breath hitched when blistering heat enveloped him and he felt himself slowly sink into Felix from below. His gaze dragged over Felix's naked chest, over scratches and bruises and marks of teeth left on his lover's body.

In his lap, Felix let out a low grunt when Dimitri was fully sheathed inside him. Dimitri's hand twitched and he grabbed at Felix's hip, hard. He could feel the other's hip bone dig against the heel of his palm, could feel the light sheen of sweat on his skin, the warmth of his body.

Dimitri exhaled shakily. 

Reality was so much better than any fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> tag urself, i'm dimitri because i lust for felix 24/7.


End file.
